


J2 Reverse Bang Art Post #3 - Dream Painter

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art post, J2 Reverse Bang 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Up and coming artist Jared Padalecki is brutally attacked one night and comes out of it battered, his hands crushed, and unable to recall the hours preceding the attack. The only clues for those missing hours, and of his attacker, are apparently buried deep in his subconscious, revealed only in dreams and nightmares.Obsessively, Jared spends months in therapy of his own design, strengthening and retraining his damaged hands through painting on canvas after canvas the form of a single man. Who is this man, is he real – could he be Jared’s attacker, or is he someone else?





	J2 Reverse Bang Art Post #3 - Dream Painter

Author: maryjo24

  
  
  
Divider:  
  
  
  
Fic: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781014) / [Livejournal](https://maryjo24.livejournal.com/14175.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dream Painter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781014) by [maryjo24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjo24/pseuds/maryjo24)




End file.
